1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a disk cleaning mat and, more particularly, to a disk cleaning mat on which disk such as an LP disk, laser disk, EP disk and compact disk is placed when the disk is cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Cleaning of analog type audio disk is usually conducted by a cleaner held in one hand while the disk is held on the other hand or while the disk is placed on the turn table of a player.
The cleaning while holding the disk on hand is rather difficult because the disk is not easy to hold, particularly in the case where the disk is 30 cm LP disk. In addition, since the disk held by hand is "floated", it is not allowed to press the cleaner sufficiently strongly onto the disk surface.
In contrast, the cleaning while placing the disk on the turn table is rather easy to conduct and the disk can be pressed by a large force during the cleaning so that the disk can be cleaned sufficiently.
From this point of view, it is desirable that the disk cleaning is done while placing the disk on the turn table.
Some of modern disk players incorporate a turn table system of the type called "front loading type". The rigidity of this turn table is large enough to support the disk during the playing back but is insufficient to withstand the pressure applied during the cleaning.
In ordinary disk player having a conventional turn table placed on the player unit, it is a current trend to limit the opening angle of the dust cover which covers the turn table. In such a case, the cleaning of the disk is hindered by the dust cover.
Laser disk players and compact disk players which are spreading recently are not constructed to allow the disk cleaning with the disks placed on the players. The cleaning of a laser disk or a compact disk, therefore, should be done while holding the disk in hand. This cleaning work is rather difficult to conduct and does not sufficiently clean the disk.
In the case of a disk made of vinyl chloride, the disk is electrostatically charged when rubbed by a cleaner. This electrostatic charge produces noises during the play back and attracts dust and other contaminants towards the disk surface.